Summer Days
by harvest cleric
Summary: Summer is a great season. Filled with fun and surprises. These special ones nearly caught Naru Narusegawa and Keitaro Urashima off guard. NaruKeitaro


****

X3 A story for onee-san's 100 themes community on live journal. And my first Love Hina story! Yaay:3 Gotta love the Keitaro/Naru

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, but I own this disclaimer :3 pheer

Summary: Summer is a great season. Filled with fun and surprises. These special ones nearly caught Naru Narusegawa and Keitaro Urashima off guard.

Summer Days

Challenge 001: Savings Box

Chapter 001: Unexpected Surprise

"Summer" A happy Keitaro Urashima skipped and sang throughout the Hinata halls. "Summer is finally here!" he sang with joy.

His praise went through the upper halls, down to the kitchen, again up the halls and…

"GAAAHH!"

Falling off the deck, landing into the women's onsen.

"Ugh…" He struggled for air. His hand rose from the water and felt for something… something to grab onto. Finally! Keitaro's hand grabbed onto something large and soft. Using that, he pulled himself to the surface. He needed air.

After gasping for a bit, he regained his conciseness and looked at his surroundings. Hmm… he felt like he's felt this object before. But what was it? Hmm…

The "object's" owner twitched and growled. Keitaro wasn't showing any signs of letting go. "Hmm.. What is it?" he asked himself out loud.

"You wanna know what it is?" A familiar voice asked him. The tone low and deadly.

Keitaro nodded contently, then to remember who asked him that question. His head turned slowly and realized that his right hand was literally grabbing Naru's breast. He laughed nervously. This wasn't going to end well.

Naru threw back her arm and clenched a fist. Within seconds, she hurled her fist into Keitaro's facelaunching him into the air and through the ceiling of the apartment. This knocked him out.

After her bath, Naru Narusegawa walked angrily to her room. "I wonder what that idiot was so happy about" She got changed and walked to go get something to eat. Noticing Shinobu Maehara she happily greeted her. "Hello Shinobu! Making lunch?" she asked.

Shinobu smiled sweetly at her friend. "Yes! It should be ready soon!" Naru smelled the pleasant aroma that filled the room. "Smells great! Can't wait to eat!" Shinobu blushed and bowed. "Thank you!" She went back to cooking. Naru opened the fridge and got a pitcher of lemonade. Walking to the cupboard, she grabbed two glasses. "Want some lemonade, Shinobu?"

The little one turned and smiled; nodding. "Yes, thank you very much!" Naru winked. "No problem!" She set the three items on the table and sat down. Shinobu did as well. Naru poured the liquid into the glasses and handed one to Shinobu. This caused the other girl to smile. Naru smiled, too and took a sip. "Aah! So refreshing! This is wonderful!"

Shinobu smiled contently and drank. "This is good" Naru sighed and leaned back in her chair. Shinobu decided to break the silence. "H-Have you seen Keitaro?" Naru arched a brow, remembering today's earlier event. "No, why?"

The young one looked down. "He was looking so happy.. S-so I wanted to know why" She shyly said. Naru paused. "Happy? Why?" Shinobu shook her head. I don't know. A whistle was heard and a bubbling pot shook. Shinobu rose to her feet and hurried to the food. Naru laughed and helped. They both released a sigh of relief. "Why don't I go see where the idiot is for you?" Naru asked. Shinobu smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

Nodding as well, Naru walked up the stairs. _Why would he be so happy? It's just summer. Not that big of a deal. _She spotted a leg and followed to its whereabouts. She found whom she was looking for and sighed. He was sleeping. Shaking her head, she lifted him to his futon. There was a small box next to his pillow with a piece of paper saying "Summer Savings". She tilted her head, noticing a another paper coming out of it. She lead her hand to slowly and quietly slip the paper out. Her eyes ran through it, yet to stop in shock.

The paper read:

__

This summer… I'm going to take Naru out somewhere. Gotta find a part-time job first. Hopefully Aunt Haruka can help me. _ I want to thank her so much for helping me get into Tokyo U. She really means a lot to me and I want to show her how much I love her._

… Oh crap. Here she comes. I'll finish my plans later!

Naru returned the letter to its rightful place. Her face was crimson. He really cared for her… more than she had realized. Her hands took his glasses off his face and moved the bangs from his face. She placed a kiss on his lips and forehead ever so softly. _ "_You moron… I love you, Keitaro" With that she got up and quietly slid the door. Leaving him to enjoy his nap.

****

X3;; Well there you go! One down, 99 to go! Hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


End file.
